Many types of agricultural implements have tilling tools in the form of disk implements (harrow disks, sowing disks, etc.), rollers (ring roller, drum roller, compactor member, etc.) or the like, and comprise one or more axles which are rotatable relative to the frame of the agricultural implement. Older machine types were often provided with fixed, unsprung axles. With increasing machine size, tilling speed and operating safety requirements, such fixed axles have proved to have certain deficiencies, since the stresses resulting from variations in the hardness and surface structure of the tilled soil, as well as collision with rocks, become increasingly strong with increasing machine size and tilling speed, which can lead to damage or cause breakdowns.
One way of reducing such problems is to provide the axle of the implement with mechanical suspension or rubber mounting.
A rubber mounting of this kind is shown in SE457225B. This type of solution protects the implement from breakdowns and helps to prolong the service life of the bearing by damping of bangs and jolts. Bangs on and tensions in the frame are also reduced. In practice, the rubber body is vulcanized in place in the outer sleeve of the bearing. When the vulcanization becomes loose the rubber body ages, or if the bearing breaks both the rubber body and the bearing must therefore be replaced.
There is therefore a requirement for a suspension construction which is more service-friendly and preferably less expensive.